


NO WAY! JOSE!

by Ultrawoman



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, koon-ut so'lik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrawoman/pseuds/Ultrawoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Rof receives a proposal for koon-ut so'lik while at Starfleet Academy sometime before STAR TREK II.  They are wearing Monster Maroons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO WAY! JOSE!

koon-ut so'lik

T'Rof was asked for koon-ut so'lik by some guy at Starfleet Academy. She had the misfortune to be under Mr. Spock as head instructor. She got stuck with this guy on some assignment. She tried to swap assignments to no avail. Spock insisted she take the assignment with this guy. Spock could be a complete and total wiener at times!

“No way! Who'd want to do this assignment with him???”

“T'Rof!”

“Gross me out the door! Barf out!”

“Is there a problem, T'Rof?”

“The hell there is! He's a weirdo! Nobody would want to declare koon-ut so'lik with him in like a trillion years!” T'Rof's voice continued to get louder and snottier. “Gross me out the door! Gag me with a spoon! He's like, grosser than you are, Mr. Spock!”

Spock stood there and raised his eyebrow. “T'Rof, I would suggest you lower your voice!”

“I will not!!! I am NOT doing this assignment with that weirdo! He tried to declare koon-ut so'lik! He's a class A weirdo!”

“I see. . . .”

“I'll trade somebody for him. They can have him!”

“Mr. Salvar, did you attempt to declare koon-ut so'lik with T'Rof?” Spock asked.

“Yes, sir, I did.”

“And what was T'Rof's reply?”

“'No way, Jose' or 'get lost' amongst many others. Some times it was a plain 'no' in a very disrespectful sounding tone of voice.”

“Then I would suggest Mr. Salvar her answer was 'NO'. T'Rof has no interest in declaring koon-ut so'lik with you. I would suggest you look elsewhere. I will assign you another partner for this assignment.”

Mr. Salvar did not look pleased but he had no choice.

“Thank you, Mr. Spock,” T'Rof said in a more courteous respectful tone. Since Mr. Salvar was so persistent she had her suspicions as to what was really motivating him. His Time was coming upon him.

The only drawback now was the rest of the class was very curious as to what koon-ut so'lik was and why it upset T'Rof so badly.

Spock had no choice but to let T'Rof speak to him in that manner. She had friends in high places. She could get him into a lot of trouble if she so wished. She did not have to remind him of this. T'Rof was from high places herself. She did not even have to threaten to tell her husband. She just enjoyed having Spock by the short and curlies.


End file.
